Calm before the Storm
by BetaReject
Summary: For Ada Wong the opera is more than just a means of entertainment. It is a sanctuary.


**Author's notes:** Warning this hasn't been beta-read so my apologies for any and all grammar mistakes found...

* * *

Ada silently closed her eyes and breathed in the music that cascaded all around her. It was a rare thing indeed to be able to indulge in such petty, but personal pleasures. Nevertheless knowing what awaited her in Spain the double agent felt she deserved this very rare moment of peace. 

In the back of her mind Ada couldn't help but wonder what Leon would think if he were to discover the gun toting, red gowned beauty had a weakness for Opera. That she couldn't ever listen to this particular song –now being performed- without tears coming to her eyes. Not just anyone could sing it in her opinion; only the finest of opera singers could touch and fill the notes in a way that no normal mortal ever could. Only when performed properly could Ada truly feel the blessing her grandmother spoke of.

_The universe never give gifts blindly. It is only those whose hearts are open and spirits are willing that such blessings are bestowed._

_Only those who look beyond the trappings of the world can truly appreciate what they have been given._

Years later, she could still hear the sound of her grandmother speaking in her native dialect, whispering into her ears, reminding her of the _blessing_ she was about to receive. She had been so young then, too young to understand the weight of such things. As a little girl the Opera had been nothing more to her than boring show to sleep through.

Now it was the only thing she had to remind her of who she was, and the only person who truly knew and loved her for it.

After witnessing first hand the dark horrors of Umbrella and her competition, Ada found herself retreating to the Opera houses as a means of escape. Only in these places could she hide from the ugliness that was outside and the demons within.

The singer's voice continued to fill the grand but aged hall with its rich sound, while the piano played its notes in the background. Though neither singer, nor pianist needed one another to succeed in their performance, together they were magnificent.

It reminded her of a certain former cop leaving Ada struggling to clear her thoughts of the memories and confusing emotions that it encouraged. There was no future there and even if there was Ada knew it wouldn't last. As much as a part of her still fancied the idea of settling down she knew it just wasn't in her; it wasn't in him either. They were soldiers, fighters, even killers first and foremost. All else came second to that.

It didn't always stop her from thinking about him from time to time or wondering if she would ever see him again.

Her fingers moved of their own accord carefully swaying to the notes that floated up to where she was seated. If she let her imagination wander, Ada could almost imagine the notes –like soft curls of smoke- intertwining and wrapping themselves around her finger tips before floating away.

In this small tattered old building there was no death, no disease, no unseeing threats or creatures lurking in the shadows. Here she truly be herself without the fear of being discovered, only here could she fully let down the many guards she kept so tightly in place. In this place she was just another human being blessed by a performance so beautiful and ethereal that it left Ada contemplating the existence of angels.

Nevertheless the music drew to an end and with great reluctance the young woman pulled her thoughts back to reality. Rising to her feet she soon joined in the audience applause. The tears that had collected in her eyes were swiftly blinked away, while the gentle smile that graced her lips faded leaving her expression stoic.

The mental walls were now firmly in place leaving Ada prepared and ready what was to come. She was expected to meet join up with her contact who would take her to the hot zones of Spain where an infection nicknamed nick named _Las Plagas_ (after the parasite), ran rampant. Even so, it didn't stop her from taking her time as she left the opera house.

Almost as soon as Ada approached her parked vehicle her cell phone rang. The message waiting for her explained all she needed to know and contained an unexpected, but not unwanted surprise. The American president's daughter had been abducted by the infected and now it would seem the president had hired none other than Leon Kennedy to rescue her.

Reminded of her grandmother's words Ada couldn't help but smile as her flipped phone shut and stepped into her car. Suddenly the mission didn't look quite so bleak and miserable anymore.


End file.
